falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Alien crash site
s crash site |map marker image =Alien Crash Site loc.jpg |map marker ='Alien Homing Beacon' |connects to =[[Bridge (Mothership Zeta)|Mothership Zeta bridge]] |creatures =Aliens |cell name =ReconCraftTheta |refid = }} The alien crash site is an unmarked location in the base game (however, it becomes marked as alien homing beacon with the ''Mothership Zeta'' add-on after the abduction) that contains the remains of an alien recon craft (Theta), which crashed through a house and came to rest in a cliffside. Next to the craft is a dead alien that cannot be interacted with or looted. It is the source of one of the Capital Wasteland's radio signals, known as the [[Recon craft Theta beacon|Recon craft Theta signal]]. Layout Roughly 65 feet behind the house lies the wrecked recon craft. It is badly damaged and leaking an unspecified radioactive liquid (giving about 4 rad/sec). The only point of interest is at the front of the ship, the side opposite the ruined house. If the Lone Wanderer is at the MDPL-13 power station south of the crash site, it can be found by following the power cables north until they come across the alien distress beacon. The signal is called the "Recon Craft Theta Signal" on the player character's Pip-Boy 3000. The player character can follow this to the site as it gets louder and clearer as one gets closer, and they will start to become irradiated. At the front of the ship, the cockpit dome is shattered. The pilot's body lies outside against a pile of rocks with the powerful alien blaster in his hand. About 120 alien power cells are scattered around. The trail from the house to the ship is full of debris from the crash, most of which cannot be picked up or moved. After completion of the ''Mothership Zeta'' add-on, an alien homing beacon takes the place of the crashed craft, allowing the player character to teleport to [[Zeta|Mothership Zeta]] and back at will. It will also have a map marker for easy fast travel. Notable loot * Alien blaster * 120 alien power cells Notes * With the addition of the Mothership Zeta add-on, the player character is transported before the alien blaster can be retrieved. After completion of the add-on, the alien blaster and ammunition will still be on the surface even though the ship is back on the mothership. If the alien blaster and alien power cells are not visible, they can be accessed via the console command on PC or by using Dogmeat to obtain the blaster and power cells. * The pilot has some properties when picked up, as the game treats his body as an object, not as a non-player character corpse. First, he is weightless when picked up, and will sometimes even hover perfectly horizontally when picked up. Also, the pilot rotates and flips in a circular pattern when picked up by the head, exactly like the Chinese stealth armor when picked up by the helmet. Also, if one picks up the dead alien and drags him around, his head disappears. * If one does not have the Mothership Zeta add-on installed, then the Recon Craft Theta distress signal will not be picked up by the Pip-Boy unless they are close to the crash site. If Mothership Zeta is installed, however, the Pip-Boy can pick up the signal anywhere in the Capital Wasteland and as far away as The Pitt. * Upon completing Mothership Zeta, the "Recon Craft Theta" signal disappears. This is because the mothership Zeta recovered the ship transmitting it. The recon craft can be seen as it is lifted into the hangar bay. * If one uses console commands to get under the ship there will be a radio. If the player character engages conversation with the radio it will just say "Hello there." * If the alien is moved from the vicinity of the crash site it will respawn back there in 3 game days, but will not be carrying another blaster. * After completing Mothership Zeta the recon craft turns to a location called alien homing beacon so the player character can go back and from Mothership Zeta to get weapons, ammo, food, etc. * If the Lone Wanderer encounters human enemies near the crash site, one of them may pick up the alien blaster. The player character can retrieve the blaster by looting their corpse. Appearances The alien crash site appears only in Fallout 3. Gallery Alien Crash Site morning.jpeg|Site of the crash, MDPL-13 power station in the background Alien2.jpg|The unfortunate reconnaissance pilot Alien Blaster location.jpg|The alien blaster with some alien power cells Alien crash site1.jpg|The alien launched out of the cockpit Alien crash site2.jpg|Close-up of the cockpit Alien crash site3.jpg|Thrusters of the Recon craft Alien crash site4.jpg|The path of destruction made by the crash AlienCrashSiteMZ.png|Alien crash site after the end of Mothership Zeta Hangar Bay.jpg|Recon craft Theta in the hangar of [[Zeta|Mothership Zeta]] Alien crash site CA1.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz Alien crash site CA2.jpg Alien crash site CA3.jpg Alien crash site CA4.jpg Category:Fallout 3 unmarked locations Category:Mothership Zeta locations Category:Fallout 3 radio facilities de:Alien-Absturzstelle es:Nave alienígena estrellada ru:Корабль пришельцев uk:Корабель прибульців zh:外星飞船坠毁处